Two-Face (DC Animated Universe)
Harvey Dent / Two-Face, as depicted in the DC Animated Universe. *In Batman: The Animated Series, Harvey Dent is voiced by Richard Moll. He is initially depicted as Bruce Wayne's best friend. The District Attorney first appears in the series premiere "On Leather Wings", where he prepares to prosecute during Man-Bat's rampage. In his self-titled two-part episode "Two-Face", it is revealed that Harvey suffers from dissociative identity disorder as a result of years of repressing his anger, and his evil alter ego, named Big Bad Harv, emerges whenever Dent loses his temper. As he runs for re-election, Harvey is engaged to Grace Lamont. When mob boss Rupert Thorne steals his psychiatric file in an attempt to blackmail him, Dent's evil personality takes hold, and he chases Thorne through a chemical plant. Stray gunfire results in an electrical fire explosion that scars the left side of Dent's body. After the accident, his alternate personality takes over as the coin-flipping criminal Two-Face, waging a vendetta against Thorne. Thorne later tricks Grace into luring Two-Face out, and holds both at gunpoint. Two-Face overpowers Thorne and attempts to kill the mobster, but Batman stops Two-Face and sends him to Arkham Asylum. In subsequent episodes, Two-Face is depicted as a crime boss and supervillain in his own right. In the episode "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne", Two-Face has a fierce bidding war with the Joker and the Penguin regarding Batman's secret identity at Hugo Strange's auction. Two-Face is later shown alongside Poison Ivy, the Penguin, Killer Croc and the Joker in the episode "Almost Got 'Im", during a poker game where each villain brings up a respective encounter with the Dark Knight. In the two-part episode "Shadow of the Bat", Two-Face manipulates Gil Mason into infiltrating Gotham's justice system as the Deputy Police Commissioner. Mason's high level of practical abilities earned Commissioner Gordon's trust, and the two eventually arrest Thorne. Although Two-Face and Mason frame Gordon for working with Thorne, they are eventually exposed by Batman, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. In the episode "Trial", Two-Face acts as the 'prosecutor' when Batman's rogues gallery hold the Dark Knight prisoner at Arkham Asylum in a kangaroo court. In the episode "Second Chance", Dent undergoes cosmetic surgery to destroy the Two-Face persona permanently. But before he can go through with the operation, he is kidnapped by thugs under the orders of Two-Face in an attempt to remain in control of Dent's psyche. Eventually, Batman and Robin recapture Two-Face, and is later grateful to Bruce as he's returned to Arkham. *Two-Face returns in The New Batman Adventures. In the episode "Sins of the Father", Two-Face is indirectly responsible for Tim Drake's transformation into Robin. He had Shifty Drake on the run and led to his death, motivating Robin to join forces with Batman and Batgirl in order to bring Two-Face to justice. In the episode "Judgement Day", Harvey Dent's psyche fragments again in the form of The Judge (voiced by Malachi Throne), a court-themed vigilante who apprehends criminals by using extreme measures. Neither the Two-Face nor the Dent persona are aware of The Judge's existence within their shared mind. *In the Justice League episode "A Better World", an alternate reality version of Two-Face makes a cameo appearance as a lobotomized janitor in the Justice Lords' dimension. In the series finale "Starcrossed", Two-Face's coin is seen on display in the Batcave. Category:Batman monsters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Super-Villains Category:DC monsters Category:Living Monsters Category:Warner Bros. Monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters